Nice and Toasty
by agatha.jpg
Summary: Sting has concluded that hugs were the only the only thing that would make her speak to him. Rated T for cursing. Sting x OC
Sting Eucliffe was an irrational man.

Maybe it had to do with him being a Dragon Slayer, or he was just plain childish; he didn't know. All that mattered to him right now was how he was going to kill the man that tried to snake his arms into _his_ woman.

It was obvious that Aiko didn't want to be touched by the likes of that lecherous old butt. She was squirming, but politely declining his offer to grab a drink at the local bar. The stupid man chuckled and roared, pulling her towards the direction of the said pub.

Okay. That was it. Sting was going to rip his slimy hands off and feed it to the sharks. He began to trudge through the thick blanket of white snow to kick his sorry ass when a soft voice found it's way into his head.

" _If I catch you following me again, I_ swear _to the gods, I will not talk to you for two weeks."_

He whimpered as he remembered her warning. It's not that Sting was an obsessive fanboy, he just really wanted her to arrive at her destination unharmed. He breathed a sigh and ran his fingers through his light-blond hair before his mouth twisted into a pout.

He didn't like this. Not one bit.

Sting knew that Aiko Tachibana was a strong mage. She was a member of Sabertooth, and that itself proved it. Why would he even need to worry? She could take care of herself, right? He, himself, engaged in a battle with her a year ago and _damn_ , did he get his ass handed to him. Her magic was similar to that of a siren; As soon as her vocal chords hit a note, her enemies would crumble before her. It didn't help that Sting had sensitive ears and that she was very captivating, but he had managed to strike a blow or two.

" _Had enough?" Aiko teased. She crouched down at the man sprawled on the floor and poked his chest. He was gasping for air, his torso rising and lowering. His breathing slowed down for a bit while she gave him a boastful smirk. Suddenly, Sting flashed her a grin before grabbing her hand and pulling her down. "Maybe I haven't." She was now laying on top him, her creamy breasts pressed against his warm chest. Their noses barely touched, while he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.._

" _You're nice and toasty." He added while tightening his grip on her._

" _S-Shut up!" She exclaimed as she hastily struggled to push herself off him. He chuckled at her behavior. "I suppose I am qualified to be a member of Sabertooth?" She asked as Sting sat up and brushed the dirt off of his clothes._

" _Well, there was never a test anyway so you're in!"_

" _What?!"_

Sting chuckled at the memory. He had so much fun playing with her; It became a daily activity to annoy the oh-so-great Aiko Tachibana, Enchantress of the Sea. She always wondered how the hell he managed to make some time since he was busy being the new master of their prestigious guild. When Aiko first started, she always wore a strong façade with her long, dark hair and striking blue eyes, but after countless days of pestering and joking around, she finally loosed up. She learned how to smile, how to laugh, to cry. Aiko now had an array of emotions that Sting helped her explore. He enjoyed seeing her different expressions, especially if he was the only one whom she shared them with.

It was a peaceful feeling, having Aiko beside him with a sweet smile on her face.

He caught the two of them entering the pub when Aiko pulled herself away from the man and ran the opposite direction.

"Oi! Come back here pretty lady!" The dimwit hollered, waving his arm around before crashing into the soft snow. He was obviously hammered to the point where he couldn't even stand. Sting let an evil grin dance along his lips as he took long strides towards the drunkard. This fuckface was going to _pay_ for laying a finger on _his_ girl.

"Tch. Pathetic. Even Rogue can hold his liquor better than you." He crouched down and grabbed the man by his collar, reeking of a mixture of alcohol and booze. The fucktard was still sleeping, and Sting noticed that he had very thick eyebrows that were similar to that guy from Lamia Scale. Yuko? Yuki, was it? It didn't matter at this point.

His eyes wandered around the area and sniffed around for scraps of metal. Pulling out a small, shiny piece of stainless steel from the thick snow, he quickly used his light magic to melt and mold it into a razor. A snicker escaped from his lips. He then began to shave the man's left eyebrow, making sure that it was as bald as it could be.

"Sting?"

 _Shit. Fuck!_

He discreetly dropped the razor blade and straightened up.

 _Shitfuck._

She clicked her tongue. "I don't suppose you're following me again," _Phew!_ Aiko paused and folded her arms. "Right?" She narrowed her eyes at Sting who looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Ah, of course not Aiko-chan!" He gave her a toothy grin. "I'm here to buy some stuff for Lector." Sting nudged his head towards a small gift shop by the bar, hoping she would buy his excuse.

She glared at him for a few more seconds before breathing out a sigh. "You were never a good liar, Sting." Aiko rolled her eyes before turning around, leaving a stunned Dragon Slayer behind with a drunk man snoozing on the ground.

"Aww, c'mon Aiko-chan! I just wanted to make sure you were safe." Sting caught up to her as she continued to hold her nose high.

"Sting, I believe I can handle things myself. There's this thing called magic, and I happen to have lots of it."

"But Aikoooo!"

Silence.

"Don't be mad!"

Aiko didn't utter a word as she walked faster, ending up in a small area of the Magnolia Park. It was nearing midnight, and the moon shone brightly on the two of them. "Ah, so this is how you're going to be, eh?" A mischievous smile appeared as he rubbed his hands together for warmth. Snowflakes were starting to fall on his shoulders, and he wasn't very fond of the cold.

He quickly slithered his arms from behind her, and rested his head on her shoulder. He nuzzled his nose further into her neck, eliciting a gasp from the siren. "S-Sting!" He feigned ignorance as he tightened his hold on her, planting a sweet kiss on the side of her neck. " _Now_ you notice me."

Blood rushed to her cheeks as she tried to detach his arms that were glued to her waist. "Sting! T-This is embarrassing and inappropriate!" Pull. "Stop it!" Tug. "I'm not a stuffed animal!"

A deep chuckle sent shivers to Aiko's bones.

"You're so nice and toasty."

She gave up. It was impossible to talk some sense into him when he acted like this. The only option was to actually try to enjoy what she was feeling right now.

They stayed like that for a few seconds with Sting's arms wrapped around her and Aiko trying to stay calm. It was a pretty hard thing to do, considering that there was a hormonal dragon slayer latched onto her like a leech. But there was this one funny thing though..

She didn't mind his presence. It was warm, and comforting.

 _Nice and toasty._

Aiko groaned internally. He was going to be the death of her one day.

* * *

 **A/N:** I just love Sting! Don't you? He's currently on 3rd place on my husbandeu list (Gray's first place of couuurse). Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this small oneshot! Don't forget to fave, follow, and review~


End file.
